


Explained

by Missy



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Explanations, Fix-it fic, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rochelle seeks out Sarah and as she does, the reason why she sided with Nancy emerges.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Explained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pale_and_tragic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_and_tragic/gifts).



The power was what drew her into it. After years of struggle and yearning and wanting to be seen as a person, the dangling promise of being seen as an actual human being had tempted her into doing something that she wished she’d never tried.

The problem was Nancy. As always. Nancy was the center of the entire fol de rol, and the reason for anything happening to them at all. Loyalty was what had briefly held her to Nancy’s side, but no more.

So she came to Sarah’s side during lunch at school one day, and came forth with an apology. 

“Sarah,” she said. “I’m sorry. For trying to help Nancy out. I can tell you everything – what Nancy did to get Manon to do what happened.”

Sarah nodded. “Come on, sit down.”

Rochelle felt herself relax. Maybe everything would be wonderful again after all.


End file.
